Everlasting Lost Love
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Itami Mizari was sold as a slave as a girl, only to be sold once again to Satsujin, a rapist and child abuser. When he finds out that Itami is 18, he gets his way with her before throwing her out. Only where she is found by Sesshomaru. SESSH/OC! MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Salutations my fellow Fanfiction readers! If you are on of my recurring fanfiction readers, well then I'm sorry to tell you that I have started a new story. The good news is, I've started this story, and I've been holding back on this one for a while now! Anyways Enjoy!InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Pairing: Sesshomaru/OC **

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 1**

My mother always told me I was destined for something. But it was so long ago when she told me this that I can't remember what I was destined for. Was it love? Money? Power? Hatred? Evil? Betrayal? Family? Friendship? Luck? What was it I've been destined for and why hasn't it come to me thus far? Whatever mother thought was going to happen to me, hasn't yet, and now she died 11 years ago, when I was only 7.

When I turned 8 my father sold me to Mr. Reipu, and basically, his "business" is selling children to anybody for whatever purpose they may need them for. I stayed with him until I was 11, and just let me say that Mr. Reipu is a horrid, disgusting man and that if I ever see him again, I will seriously rip his head off.

I met a girl called Kichō-na because her father sold her to him as well. She only stayed for a year before some demon lord bought her so she could become a demon healer. She was one of the only lucky ones.

Sadly, I wasn't apart of the lucky ones. Mr. Reipu sold me to a man called Satsujin Senbō when I was only 11. My first day there was a nightmare. Satsujin was cruel and heartless. He thought it would be funny to invite a dozen of his sickingly pathetic friends over and give them each a child or 2 to have squirming under them. You heard correctly, Satsujin bought hundred of children, shoved them into a room and every once in awhile took them out to "play", and by that I mean they either raped you of your innocence or beat you until every inch of your skin was covered in bruises, unless of course, you were apart of the group of people, who, like me, had both done to them because they couldn't choose which would be the most fun.

At the moment, I'm still there. I'm in the "chamber" Where all the children and teenagers sleep and eat and live until we get picked out of the bunch and the horrors happen to us. I'm 18 years old and this hell has been my home since I was 11. 7 years of this nightmare. I'm not even sure if they're going to let me out, but considering there is only 2 other girls my age and 1 other boy and we're the oldest, I'm pretty sure they either transfer us or let us go. But I'm not sure. I don't usually talk unless I'm forced.

My name is Itami Mizarī. It means "pain misery" which are the 2 words that describe my life so far. At the moment, Satsujin is in the room looking for his friends and his next victim. He looks around and searches the faces and he looks at me with flat and boring grey eyes. A smile meets his lips. "Girl with the dark brown hair, purple eyes and large breast." He says as he motions towards me. I look up at him with anger taking over my body. I was picked. I didn't want to be picked. I couldn't have been picked again.

But I was and I need to face my fate. "Yes?" I said and his sickening smile grew even larger. Let this man die and burn in the flaming bits of hell. Oh how I envy Kichō-na and the girls with brilliant and fateful lives. "How old are ya'?" He asked and I shivered. I could lie and say I'm 19 and maybe he'll let me go. "18." Why do I have to be so honest? I can be fed lies, but I can't feed them to other people? What's the good in honesty? "Girl, this'll be your last night here. Come with me." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

He brought me into the same room as every other time. There was what looked like a dozen or so blankets on the floor and they were covered in blood. He pushed me down on it and looked at me with a sickening smile. "It'll be just me tonight, okay baby?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

He lowered himself so he was ontop of me before pushing my short dress up to my hips. He pushed into me in one swift movement and I muffled back a scream. I didn't care how many times he did it. It was disgusting and it hurt like fuck. Maybe when I'm out of here I can kill all the men in Japan. Make them all pay for what happened to me.

He slipped in and out of me quickly and efficiently. He let his hands travel my body and it gave me no pleasure whatsoever. It felt painful and horrid. I wanted to puke and wash myself afterwards.

I forced myself to think of the first thing that could come to my mind; which was freedom. Maybe when I was out of this hell hole I'll come in contact with Kichō-na and see that western lord she's working for. Maybe they'll even hire me. Or maybe, I could train to become a master sword wielder. I could kill all my enemies swiftly and effectively that way. It would make my job simpler.

"Girl! Lay completely still!" He commanded as he slapped me across the face. I took a deep breath before holding it. This couldn't possibly get any worst…or at least I was hoping it couldn't…I was guessing it probably good.

He took a knife from the ground nearby and started to slice my arms open. I screamed in pain. He never sliced me open before. Usually he just beat me. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

He slit my dress open in to so that my breast were showing. He grabbed the left one and sucked on it for a moment before slicing it open. He licked the blood away from that breast before moving to the other one and doing the same. All the while, I was screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. This was torture. Cruelty. No one had the right to do this to anybody ever. Even I wouldn't have done this to him. And he deserved this.

He sliced open my dress near my belly button, revealing pale skin that looked like it has never been touched by the sun.

He raised his knife and sliced at that bit of skin. I screamed louder than anything else could ever have made me. I moved. I tried to fight back, and all that happened was he slapped me across the face again.

Tears were swelling down my cheeks rapidly. I never felt this horrible or disgusting in my life. He raised his knife on last time before stabbing my in the chest with one swift motion.

Than everything went black and cold.

Authors note: How's that for a first chapter of a really awesome story? I think it's going to be a really, completely, entirely angst-y story. Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't. What should I keep and what should I change? Talk to me!

Peace in!

**Mel Swirls!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Salutations my fellow Fanfiction readers! If you are on of my recurring fanfiction readers, well then I'm sorry to tell you that I have started a new story. The good news is, I've started this story, and I've been holding back on this one for a while now! Anyways Enjoy!InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 2**

_I was slipping into the blackest, darkest void and becoming one with the nothingness. I was still in the earth plane, but in less then a few moments I'd be sent to hell. To conform to the horrid fire and blankness. _

_But in a matter of seconds, I felt myself gaining more feeling. The darkness was replaced by a blindingly bright light. I could hear voices. One was cold and emotionless and I could tell it belonged to a man. The second was girly and soft, like wind chimes; it obviously belonged to a young girl. And the last voice was one that was always complaining, like that of an old man._

"_Woman." Said the emotionless voice. I opened my eyes and took in the scene carefully. _

I wasn't sure where I was, but it looked like a clearing in a forest. There was a tall and athletic looking man with long white/silver hair and a crescent blue moon on his forehead and red lines on his cheek. He had cold, clean-cut golden eyes and his lips weren't frowning but they weren't smiling either. He was wearing a white fighting kimono with a red flower pattern on the arm and ankle and a metal chest armor that hung there by his arm. I knew he was a demon because of the tail that he had wrapped around his arm. He was holding a sword by my body but it didn't look strong enough to kill anything. To be honest it looked excruciatingly dull and old.

There was a short girl with raven coloured hair. She had a curious expression on her face and deep blue eyes. She was wearing an orange and yellow kimono and was looking at me like she was trying to analyze my next move.

There was a short frog demon with odd coloured skin and brown clothing. He reminded me of a plump old grumpy man and he carried a staff with 2 heads carved into it.

"Woman." The silver haired demon repeated, this time with annoyance filling the word. "Get up, girl." Said the other demon angrily.

I dared to try and raise my upped body, but the minute I did, pain started seeping in through every pore. It washed over me like a horrible grotesque feeling of sinking. I felt like someone was pinning thousands of tiny swords all over my body one at a time and making sure they were going further than skin deep. I didn't even have enough strength to scream.

"Jaken." He said emotionlessly and the smaller demon trampled at the use of what I was guessing was his name. "Bring Ah-uhn here." He commanded him and Jaken; the small demon ran off while complaining and grumbling like an old man.

The girl bent down beside my body and smiled weakly before looking up at Sesshomaru. "Is she going to be ok, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked carefully before looking back at me. She actually cared about my health. She was probably only 8 or 9 but she and this group of people are the people who have demonstrated kindness throughout my entire life.

"Hn" Was the reply of the demon whose name I was guessing was Sesshomaru. He was a lord, so maybe he knew of Kichō-na.

Jaken came back with a 2-headed dragon with a saddle on it. "Mi lord, I brought him." He yelled joyously before passing Sesshomaru the reigns.

Sesshomaru looked down at my body carefully before bending and picking me up bridal style, which made the pain and grotesque feelings slip into my body again but I still didn't have enough energy to scream out in pain. All I could do is gasp, and even that didn't work to well because I couldn't take deep breaths without my body hurting.

He placed me on the dragon and threw the reigns at Jaken before walking off. The girl ran after him to catch up and Jaken did so after a few minutes and while yelling, "Rin! You'll hurt yourself!" Was the girl's name Rin? I assumed so.

The dragon began walking into the forest. I had no idea where I was going or what they were going to do with me, but I honestly doubted I wanted to know. My life has been nothing but pain and heartbreak and I doubt it was going to change today.

The pace of the dragon (or maybe it was the numbing pain of my injuries) softly (yet painfully) drifted me to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I was in a castle with grand corridors and beautiful tapestries. There were beautiful demon (men and woman) everywhere and it gave an air of importance. The walls were made of precious stone and the floor likewise. It resemble the castle that 5 yr olds dream about living in. _

_There was an important looking dog demon on a thrown. He has white/silver hair and was athletic looking. He was dressed in white fighting kimono with pale violet designs on them. He had golden eyes likewise to those of Sesshomaru and purple markings on his cheek. He seemed wise and trustworthy. _

"_Itami Mizari. Come forth." He said in a clipped tone. I looked to my sides and then at my black kimono with pink flower patterns on the wrist and ankle before taking a few steps towards him. _

_~End of dream~ _

The dragon stopped abruptly which caused me to be sucked out of my dream perhaps only too early.

"I'm sorry Lady, but you need to get up now. We brought you to the nearest healer, and it's Lady Kaede." Rin told me as she carefully shook my shoulder. I winced and tried to move, this time screeching loud enough for villagers 4 villages down could hear me.

"Woman. Move." Sesshomaru commanded and I tried, but just another wail came out of my mouth.

Finally, Sesshomaru decided he had enough of this game and picked me up bridal style and carried me into a hut.

I thanked Kamis for my new turn in fate and for the luck she has started to show me.

Authors note: Ok! SO what do you think? I hope you liked it because I honestly do! Review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Greetings! This will be the last time I update until the 6th. I'm sorry but my friend is coming down and I want to spend time with her. And it may (and I'm not sure why I'm saying "may" because I guarantee) I wont even update on the 6th, it'll probably be later. Sorry! Please Enjoy!InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 3**

Kaede was a plump old woman with long grey hair and a red and white kimono.

"What may ye want today?" she asked as she looked at me with worry in her eyes. Sesshomaru put me on the floor and took a step back. Rin was bent down beside Kaede but Jaken was faithfully standing beside his lord.

Kaede pulled my ripped shirt part of my kimono up revealing grotesque holes in my body. They were swelling up and there was no trace of healing whatsoever. She traced the lines left from that same knife up my arm and sighed.

"What happened to ye?" She thought out loud and I gasped and screamed each time she placed a cold, wet, green, thick substance on my body. It made any area that was even slightly touched by the knife burn hotter than it would have if she had dropped a pile of burning wood on my body.

"We found her in the forest by the sacred tree. Do you know who she is?" Rin asked as she looked at me with worry in her eyes. She kept trying to look away but never completely could. "I don't know whom she might be." Kaede said as she uncovered my arms and spread the substance there as well.

After a few moments, the substance covered my entire body with the exception of my face. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were asked to leave and come back later when she was covering my breast and lower half.

"Can ye speak?" She asked as she looked around for something. I took a breath before trying, "I-Itami Mizari." I told her through small breaths. It hurt much too much and I couldn't understand why they were helping me. They should have just left me there in the forest to die.

"Itami, what happened to ye?" She asked while trying my name out on her tongue. I took my first deep breath since the accident and was surprised that I even had the capability too, but I didn't speak. I just stared at her coldly and she shrugged before surrounding me in a shield of priestess healing powers. I guessed she was a miko.

She walked out of the hut and I saw that it was dark out. The only thing keeping this room from filling in with darkness was the dozen or so candles that were placed randomly all over the hut. I painfully closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up because I heard voices of people in the room. The dream had yet to finish, because it didn't continue in my sleep.

"Who is she?" I could hear Rin ask curiously. "She said her name is Itami Mizari." Kaede answered as she looked at my body and noticed I was up. She let her miko shield fall and Sesshomaru looked at me. "How are ye feeling?" Kaede asked me and I was surprised to note that my body was drained from all pain. Now, I just felt entirely numb, but at least I could move.

I put my back against the wall and looked at them sadly. "Thanks." I said simply before letting my head hit the wall as well. I knew my "thanks' didn't answer and of their questions, but I just didn't want to talk, I didn't want to be seen and I didn't want to be heard.

"Miss Itami, what happened to you?" Asked Rin curiously while Jaken nodded. I sighed and tried to think of ways to avoid this topic, but I didn't to admit what happened to me out loud, but if I didn't, the question would come several hundred times until I did tell them.

I took a deep breath. Miko purifying energy really helped me heal. It was frightening to think of where I'd be if it weren't for this group of strangers. Actually, it wasn't. I'd be dead. Just like worthless scum like me ought to be.

"I'm a slave." I whispered quietly. If they wanted to know more they were going to have to wait. I didn't want them to know more than that.

I tried to stand but my ankle gave out on me. Sesshomaru grabbed me before I could fall, but I ripped my arm out of his grip and fell on the floor. I didn't want anybody touching me. I had to put up with Kaede but she's a miko elder. I had nothing to fear in her.

"Don't touch me." I whispered and everybody starred at me with wide eyes, except for Kaede and Sesshomaru. Kaede looked as if she thought that's what happened to me and like she could now deduct what had happened, whereas Sesshomaru looked as if he was going to break in two. Why would he care?

I stood up and wobbled before walking towards the door of the hut. "Thanks." I told them before taking a step outside into the blinding sunlight.

The village was very simple. A woman –probably in her early 20 - in a faded red kimono came over with a small smile. She had long yellow hair and sparkling green eyes. She was carrying a weave basket filled to the brim with red, luscious, delicious, juicy strawberries.

"My name is Shurui Shinkō. Would you like a berry?" She asked as she held the basket towards me. I took one and managed a weak smile. "I'm Itami Mizari." I told her and she giggled.

I gave her a questioning gaze and she blushed. "Your name means Pain Misery and mine means Kind Faith. They're completely different." She explained loudly and I smiled a little wider. We were polar opposites. Completely different.

"Are you from here?" She asked and I shook my head, "neither am I. I was brought here by Inuyasha and his group of friends when Satsujin had his way with me."

Ok, maybe we weren't completely different.

Authors note: So I hope you liked it! If you didn't pleas e explain why! Reviews please! Now I have to go make sure my "team Snape" Shirt is ready to go see Eclipse on opening night. Review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I was grounded and busy and had soooooo many stories to update before this one that I actually had to put one I don't like writing on permanent hiatus. Anyways please enjoy this installment; I hope it makes up for it!InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 4**

"What about you? Where were you found? What was your life like?" She asked as she ate one of the red berries. I sighed and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "I too was thrown out by Satsujin as soon as I was of age. I was so sure he killed me, but if I'm here…" I trailed off and let her imagination take care of the rest while shaking my head to somehow free myself.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I shivered because of the touch. I didn't want to be touched. "What was your life like before Satsujin?" She asked carefully, like she wanted to know why I was there, what made my story different then hers even though the outcome this far was the same. "Slavery. I was sold by my father when I was young." She nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Think of it as a gift that you've survived this far." She told me before turning on her heels and going back to carrying the basket full of berries.

I walked back to Kaede's hut and saw Sesshomaru in the front watching Rin and Jaken pick flowers in the distance. I walked up beside him and stood there looking at them as well. Trying to figure out what was so enchanting about them.

"Wench," He said as if it was some sort of warning, but by force of habit I raised my palm and slapped him across the face. Wrong move.

He grabbed my wrist before I had the chance to bring it back down to my side and dug his claws into it. "You will not poison this Sesshomaru with your touch." He said before letting go of my wrist violently and turning back towards Rin and Jaken. I looked at my wrist and saw that his claws had dug into my skin a little too far. I was bleeding. The liquid drips the colour of rubies dripping slowly down my hand. I took my good hand and wrapped it around his neck and held him against the hut.

"Touch me like that one more time," I told him as I tightened my grip. I could feel my sharp nails breaking the skin slowly. His eyes changed from golden to red eyes with slits, like a cats for a brief moment when he took his free hand and threw me back before turning back to gold. "Do not touch this Sesshomaru, wench." He told me and I walked up to him and starred straight at his eyes.

"Do not call me a wench, my name is Itami." I told him as I tried to kick him. Wrong move once again since he grabbed my ankle, stopping me from kicking him, and let go, making me fall to the ground. I winced and took in a large amount of air because of the air but didn't give him the satisfaction of crying, not matter how much I wanted to right now.

"Do not test this Sesshomaru's patience." He told me as he looked at Rin and Jaken again. "Don't test mine." I said as I slid my leg out and tripped him. In less than 3 seconds he was on the floor too.

He reached for my throat and held it against me against the floor. When I started to wiggle free, he sat on my stomach with one leg on each side of me.

Immediately I kicked my legs up from behind him and flipped us, so that I was on top of him in the same position. I punched him in the nose as hard as I could before jumping up and glaring at him.

"I may have been a sex slave, but I'm no more of a wench than you." I told him as I kicked him and ran into the hut. Kaede was drinking out of a brown wooden cup. "Hello child, how are ye feeling?" She asked me and I sat down on the floor without saying a word. I couldn't even believe I've spoken that much outside. That could have quite possibly been the most I've ever said in an hour. I was amazed and baffled that I could even continue a conversation that long. It's not as if I had loads of practice.

"Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku shall be coming to the village sometime in tomorrow. Ye shall most likely get alone with Kagome, but your hopes with Inuyasha aren't so good." She told me and I nodded and listened. If he was related to Sesshomaru, I wasn't going to get along with him. He was probably just as cold, uncaring, aloof, insensitive and jerk like -if not more so- than Sesshomaru.

I sat there for awhile, just listening to her go on and on about them and their quest to put all the pieces of the shikon jewel shard together so they could make a wish and I learnt a lot about them. I learnt that Inuyasha hated his brother almost too much, I learnt to watch out for the lecherous monk, I learnt that Kagome was often jealous because Inuyasha still liked Kaede's older sister Kikyo and that Sango hated it when Miroku, the monk, acted lecherous because she loved him. I might have learnt too much just by listening, but somehow it didn't prepare me for the real thing.

"Hello little brother." I could hear Sesshomaru say from outside. "Ah what the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" and I started to wonder about that myself. Why was it he hadn't left yet? "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." Sesshomaru told him as Inuyasha and his friends walked into the hut. No, what Kaede said did not prepare me for the real thing.

Inuyasha was a tall athletic looking demon with gold eyes, silver hair and white dog-ears on top of his head. He was wearing a red fighting kimono and was barefoot. He had a huge blade in his hands that he was putting into a sheath that didn't look as if it could contain it, but yet somehow did.

Miroku was a tall lanky male with dark black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue male kimono and held a golden monk staff. He has beads around his right hand.

The girl I was guessing was Sango was wearing a pink and black demon slaying outfit. She had long straight chestnut hair and calm brown eyes. She was curvy in all the right places and was holding a small two-tailed cat.

The girl who must have been Kagome was wearing an outfit I wasn't sure how to describe, she wasn't as curvy as Sango, but had longer legs. She had untamable black raven-like hair and brown eyes. She was carrying a bow an arrow and starring at me with what I could only guess what genuine warmth.

"Hey, who's the hell is she?" Inuyasha told me in a loudmouth way.

Authors note: Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that chapter, im sorry for the lousy ending, it was all I could think of! Anyways I hope you liked it, please review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Wow. I love updating this story but it's the last story I update so of course I never get to update on time. Why oh why did I have to be born lazy? Lol oh well! can't cry over spilled coffee. Anyways I like sooooooooooo many other Simmers really need to control my addiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 5**

"Itami Mizari." I said, my voice barely louder than a whisper. The girl I guessed was Kagome smiled at me brightly before glaring at Inuyasha. "Sit!" she yelled and the beads around his neck glowed before making him slam against the floor.

"Sorry about Inuyasha. My name's Kagome." She told me brightly as Miroku pushed away from behind the girls and grabbed my hand while looking me in the eyes, "Would you bare my son?" He asked and I kneed him in the stomach before kicking him and sending him flying outside of the hut.

Sango started to giggle at him as Miroku walked back into the hut while rubbing his arm. "I think I'm going to take that has a no." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Where'd you come from, woman?" Asked Inuyasha angrily. "Where are you from, half demon?" I asked with just as much anger, maybe even more. "Sesshomaru, where'd this wench come from?" He yelled as he turned his hand to look at his brother, who just shrugged. "I have no need to explain anything to you that she doesn't want you to know, little brother." Inuyasha snorted unattractively before grabbing the scruff of Sesshomaru's fighting kimono and pulling him slightly off the ground, still not cracking Sesshomaru's shield of indifference.

We all stared at the brothers in complete silence. You could have sliced the tension with a butter knife. I didn't know what to expect, but Sesshomaru raised his hand and seized Inuyasha's wrist with no intent on letting it go. I could see blood trickle down it before Sesshomaru dropped (although it looked more like a throw) he's arm down.

"Do not make that same mistake again, little brother." He warned him and Inuyasha turned outside and stormed off.

"Should we go check if he's ok?" Asked Sango and Miroku just bowed his head and shook it before saying, "No, my dear Sango, I fear that Inuyasha would prefer to be left alone considering he was just humiliated by his older brother Sesshomaru here…"

Kagome smiled at me before running after Inuyasha, obviously oblivious to Miroku's warning and after a few moments of waiting, Miroku and Sango excused themselves before running after them.

"Why do you hate your brother?" I asked and Sesshomaru just shot me an icy glare before storming out of the hut at the first opportunity he got. It was obviously a topic he didn't like too much.

"Sesshomaru has always hated Inuyasha." Kaede said in a wise tone and I just nodded before turning to Rin who was looking quite bored before taking a deep breath. I might as well do something with her. "Would you like to show me around?" I asked and her entire face light up at the idea before taking my hand and dragging me outside of the hut.

She ran around and pointed out anything of interest before pulling me into a field full of flowers so that she could sit down. I shrugged and sat down beside her and managed a weak smile only because she was smiling so wide that it must have hurt.

"So are you going to travel with Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and I?" She asked as she picked a pink flower and pulled all the pedals off of it leaving it with just the yellow middle. "I don't know yet." I told her and she smiled before giving me a purple flower that looked freakishly close to a daisy. "I hope you too. I get lonesome sometimes traveling with lord Sesshomaru." She told me and I managed another weak smile before putting the flower in my hair.

"You are very pretty, Miss Itami." She told me without batting an eyelash and I found myself tilting my head sideways with wide eyes. No ones told me that since my mom died. I just thought I wasn't which is why people didn't want to make it awkward for everyone except for me because I'd be the one getting a fake compliment, but she said it with honesty. She was honest, and completely so at that. "Thank you, Rin, you too are quite beautiful." I told her and she smiled as so wide her cheeks started to become red. "Could I be a princess, Itami?" She asked and I sighed at her childlike imagination. "Of course, you can be anything you want to be," I told her and she jumped up before dancing around while singing softly

"_Death has come and it is nearly gone, and for now we must depart. I promise to be the next Queen, on the evening of the King. When the stars shine bright in sky, no one will ever need to lie." _I grabbed her hand and she looked down at me (I was sitting down and she was standing up so therefore she was taller than me). "Who taught you that song?" I asked and she looked down at the ground, all parts of her smile disappearing, "My mother sung it to me when I was little." She told me without one tear slipping down her cheek.

She lost her parents too.

I gave her a hug and she looked back at me and smiled, "it's ok though, I have Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and you now." She was optimistic. That's something I will never be. Pessimistic was all I could be; even when I was her age I didn't have the strength to see good in anything. I couldn't understand the point of thinking positive because it just clouds your mind with fake thoughts. I bet Sesshomaru was pessimistic as well.

"Yes, you are very lucky," I told her and she smiled before picking a bunch of flowers and tying them together to make 2 crowns. She placed one on her own head and one on mine.

"When I'm the princess you can be the queen." She told me and I smiled a real smile. "I think there's a rule that you need to be married to be a queen," I reminded her. "Well I think you've already found your prince." She told me knowingly before skipping off down the path leaving me to wonder what she meant.

Authors note: so that is that I hoped you liked it! Please, reviews always appreciated! Now I'm going to go play Sims! Review please and tell me what you think, and what you like and what I should change!

**Peace in!**

**Mel swirls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Ok I'm extremely sorry for the wait, I don't ever do it on purpose, but I always get grounded or I'm really busy or behind on all my other stories, and I know I'm making excuses so je m'excuse anyways What have you guys been up to? I have a new obsession and it's with V for Vendetta fanfics, so if you like that kind of stuff, why don't you go check out my new story and poem? Much appreciated! Now please enjoy this new chapter!**

**InuYasha: Everlasting lost love**

**Chapter 6**

I lied down in the grass silently and closed my eyes. I was glad for the piece and quiet. The new acquaintance, the new experiences, all of this was new to me and I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I suppose I should just smile and let the wind take me where I want to go but I didn't think I would be able to sit still long enough. I wanted to embrace the new life, leaving all the past experiences I've suffered through behind. But was I strong enough to do it?

"Hi," said Kagome who was now sitting beside me. I immediately sat back up and faced her. I didn't like it when people saw me in moments of weakness, but most people took advantage of those moments, and I refused to let that happen to me more than it already has. I wasn't a prize, I wasn't something you could own, I was me, and I'll never be anybody else.

I nodded my head as a form of hello and she took a deep breath before lying in the grass like I previously was. "Where you from?" she asked patiently and curiously in a not-really-caring tone. "Around," I replied as I waved one of my arms in the air in the shape of a circle. She sighed and shrugged and played with a strand of her black hair.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my two wrists and held them above my head, therefore picking me up slightly from the ground before making me face the holder, which was an angry looking Inuyasha. "Damn, what are you hiding, wench?" he asked as he tightened his grip on my wrists, with one hand, and took his sword out with the other. "Unhand me, baka." I said as I kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to raise the blade to my chest and dig it in, breaking the first level of skin, but you couldn't notice by looking at me because I didn't even flinch.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome angrily as she got up from the ground. "What?" Asked Inuyasha just as angrily as he tightened his grip even more, his claws break a level of skin there as well. "You can't just threaten her to tell us where she's from! Things like that take time!" She yelled at him like she was about to slap him, which I probably would have laughed if she did.

His grip loosened as he tilted his head to the left and turned it towards her before yelling, "Why not!" Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically before yelling, "Sit, boy!" which caused the beads on his neck to glow, for him to let go of me and crash into the ground violently. I took this time to quickly get up and take a few steps away from him and beside Kagome. She probably wouldn't let him grab a hold of me again.

Inuyasha slowly got up from the ground and fixed his golden orbs at Kagome in a glare, which she just smiled at. "How else am I supposed to figure it out?" Asked just as angrily as before, but a lot more controlled. "You ask and wait for her to tell you!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for her I supposed it was.

I turned on my heels and walked back to Kaede's hut where I found no one but Sesshomaru, which striked me as odd considering I thought he'd be with Jaken or Rin.

I sat down on the ground beside him and he looked over at me. "Woman, are you hurt?" he asked and my eyes opened wide. I didn't expect him to ask me that, I didn't think her cared, but than I reminded myself he was a demon, he could probably smell the blood on me from after my little fight with Inuyasha. "I've felt worst." I told him emotionlessly before carelessly running my hand through my hair. "Hn." Was the only response I got out of him.

Minutes past and the silence became unbearable, but I didn't want to be the one to fill it, so I was leaving it up to him to. "Will you be traveling with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken?" I raised my eyebrow at the use of speaking to himself in 3rd person but disregarded it as unimportant before tilting my head and looking straight at him and at his golden beautiful eyes, "If that's what you 3 want." I told him and he nodded again, "hn."

We sat there like that in silence for quite awhile, but for some reason the silence wasn't unbearable like the previous one. It actually felt kind of nice. It was a settling, nothing more needs to be said silence, and it made me smile.

"Woman, why are you smiling?" He asked and I rolled my eyes before the colour drained from my face, my body fell to the floor in some kind of fake slumber and I was brought back to the harsh reality of my past.

_~Flash back! ~_

_His clenched palm hit me in the stomach, which threw me to the ground in pain. No 12 years old deserved this kind of torture, ever. Yet I was getting this torture almost every single day._

"_Anata wa sukoshi busu mesu!" He yelled in Japanese as he held my 2 arms on the ground and pushed the knife further into my stomach. "Mō! Te kudasai." I screamed back in Japanese, the pain that was taking over my body was also filling every word._

_The adrenaline started rushing through my veins and I slapped the man, and the sound brought me a huge amount of satisfaction, I smiled softly and his frown told me I shouldn't have done that. "Why are you smiling, filthy wench?" He asked in horrible English before stabbing me in the thigh. "You have no reason to smile," He continued as he slipped his throbbing member inside of me. "So why do you even try?"_

_~End of flashback~_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the to see that Sesshomaru was sitting down beside me looking at my face with a worried expression and eyes that demanded no more tricks, just straight clear answers.

**Authors note: so that's that! I hope you liked it! Now if you like V for Vendetta poems and fanfics, go check out mine! Just click on my profile! Anyways I always liked to hear what you guys think, so, as always, review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Japanese word translations.**

**"Anata wa sukoshi busu mesu!" means "You little skanky bitch!"**

**"Mō! Te kudasai." means "No more! Please"  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Wow. That might have been the longest wait I've ever had with this story. That's really weird. Anyways, for those of you who haven't checked my profile, I'm sick, So that's why my updating has been slow. Anyways I'm afraid this chapter may be a tiny bit shorter then the rest of them, because, I have so many other fanfics that are in horrible needs to be updated, so putting all my time into this one does not make a lot of sense. Anyways, I just finished watching Deathnote, and its an AWESOME anime, so go check it out…. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Warning: I did some research on Sesshomaru's mom for this chapter, because I never read the manga and I have yet to watch the final act, but I've decided I'm going to change his relationship, and his mom for this fanfic. Forgive me pelase.

InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 7**

I wanted to lie. I wanted to run. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to be able to scream. I wanted to hurt everybody else. But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of those things. I couldn't do any of those things, because I wasn't strong. I was weak. I was a normal human. I couldn't do anything without failing. It's the human condition.

But what can I tell him? He'll hate me if I tell him something that displeases him enough. Either that or he'll attempt to baby me. I don't want to be treated the same way he treats Rin. I'm no lounger a kid. I can take care of myself….I think.

"Explain." He demanded quietly and I wasn't sure if I was able to. I mean seriously, what do I tell him? "I was raped and beaten all my life and I was just having a flashback, no problem"? That would **not **go over well. Why do I care so much what he thinks of me? I don't understand!

"I wish I could, but you wouldn't understand." I told him with the same amount of emotion he spoke to me in, which is virtually none.

"Woman, you need to explain to me what happen," He said and I took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let me forget about this, was he? I sighed and decided I might as well tell him what I can, and by that, I mean just tell him about the flashback. That wasn't everything, but it was something, though it seemed more like nothing.

"I was a slave. Satsujin Senbō was my owner. Horrible things happened when I lived with him, and I let my memory attempt to wipe the worst ones away, but I couldn't completely wipe them from my memory, so when people trigger my memory I get flashbacks." That's all I had to tell him for him to go back to sitting down calmly. That satisfied him and it was barely anything.

I looked at Sesshomaru and saw that his attention was directed elsewhere, which made me wonder if he was worried about me. I thought about it for a moment and I had to wonder what kind of life he had. If his was bad, he wouldn't think mine was that bad, but if his was good, then he must be wondering how I haven't died yet.

"Now can I ask you something?" I asked him and it brought him back to whatever world he was in. "hn," was all that came from his mouth, so I took that as a yes. "Why are you so cold and emotionless?" I asked him and he just looked me straight in the eyes, his golden eyes burning into me.

His eyes dropped, and silence fallowed and I was sure I wasn't going to get a real answer from him. Why would he force the answer out of me but when I ask him something, I get no answer! What a stubborn, idiotic- "Did you know your mother and father?" he asked me which so rudely disrupted my train of thought. "I knew both of them. My mother was my hero, and my father sold me when she died." I told him and he took a deep breath, "Did you ever want to not know them, woman?" he asked and I nodded, I didn't think that answer needed any explanation. "Father met Isayoi, fought with my mother and killed her. I hated her, but I hate father for giving birth to Inuyasha." He told me and I nodded. It made more sense, not a lot more, but it was helpful.

The silence settled in and I looked at Sesshomaru to find that he was looking at me. "What?" I asked him as I started to worry about what might be going through Sesshomaru's mind. I mean, he acted completely out of character telling me all those things, maybe he was wishing he didn't say it.

"hn," All worries about Sesshomaru being different and him regretting telling me where wiped away. 

Inuyasha walked in Yelling, "yeah, yeah, Kagome, We can do that later!" Before looking at us and asking Sesshomaru, "Where's Kaede?" Sesshomaru just glared back at him. "hn." I rolled my eyes and glared at Inuyasha, "We don't know." I told him and he just glared back at me bore pointing his massive sword in my face.

"Yeah right, wench." He said with a sneer on his face that looked suspiciously like a crooked grin. I just pushed the sword to the side a little and glared at him, "I don't know. Now leave." I told him as I looked at the door. He put the sword back into place. "WOMAN! What did you do to her? Kill her?" he yelled and I just glared at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," I told him deciding to toy with his patients before he stuck the sword at my neck. He didn't have enough patients to play this game.

A pale hand grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and made it so he pointed the sword to the ground before letting it go. "Leave, little brother" Sesshomaru said as he let go oh Inuyasha's wrist and nodded his head towards the door. Inuyasha glared at him for a few moments before whispering a few cuss words and leaving.

I looked up at Sesshomaru, and smiled weakly. "thank you," I told him and he didn't react with nothing more and nothing less then a, "hn." 

Even though it wasn't a word, it seemed to say more then any other word could have.

Authors Note: told you it was going to be a little shorter. Please don't get angry at me. Anyways, Please review! I will try my best to update sooner!

Peace in!

**Mel Swirls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Wow. This is the longest update wait that I have ever inflicted upon you. I'm sorry, school started a few weeks ago and they've just been pilling on the homework, and I have the attention span of a mouse so I really have trouble paying attention, which gives me even _more _homework and… I'm going to spare you people the raft of my excuses and just let you read!**

*** sigh * without further ado, I show you the latest chapter of ELL. Enjoy!**

**InuYasha: Everlasting lost love**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome walked in a few moments later and smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry about Inuyasha, he's such an idiot sometimes!" She said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear from outside, which obviously made him yell, "I heard that, Kagome!" And she did nothing but roll her eyes at that remark.

"Anyways, Sango and I were wondering if you wanted to travel with us while we try to beat Naraku." I looked at her, with my eyes widened wonder what could have possible been going through her head.

Why would she ever want me to travel along side with Inuyasha? Was I the only one that actually saw what a horrible plan that is? No, that couldn't be it.

"That will not be necessary, she has already agreed to travel with this Sesshomaru." I looked to my side and saw that Sesshomaru had said it, and I wasn't even sure if what he said was true, but I was ready to believe it was. Actually, I was pretty sure I had agreed to travel with Rin, though I guess Rin travels with Sesshomaru, which more or less means I agreed to travel with Sesshomaru… Oh lord; I wonder how bad that sounds.

Kagome's eyes widened as she lets that small bit of information sink in, "Oh! Umm well, that's… That's great!" She said after great though on which word she could se to describe it, and she used the term 'great' in a way that made it seem just like the opposite.

I just smiled weakly at her before half hiding behind Sesshomaru. What I did not need was to be pressured for any more information or asked once again if I wanted to stay with them. I honestly couldn't see myself traveling with them. It probably had to do with the fact that I'd be pressured to give out information, and I _couldn't _afford to do that any time soon. I don't want people knowing because…

I didn't want people to know about my past because…

Why didn't I want people to know about my past? Yes it was brutal, horrid and completely saddening, but _why _did I feel like it was my burden to keep when all of those teenagers have lived through the same experiences as me? I'm able to comprehend that I'm going to keep it a secret, but my reasoning behind it –the why- was a complete mystery to even me. Perhaps it's because these people, have already lived through their experiences, and they've already gotten over them. They are in the past and they have learnt to let go. I don't need to burden them with my angst. No. That doesn't seem right. It couldn't be how I really think.

Actually, what would make more sense then that, would be if I were afraid of how they would react.

My eyes widened as I realized that that was why. I had found my why.

Coincidentally, that was when I also noticed that Sesshomaru, Kaede (when did she get here?), Sango, Kagome and Rin were staring at me expectantly and with a curious glint in their eyes. I was completely worried. I hope I didn't think anything out loud, or they asked me a question or…

"So?" Sango asked curiously and I looked around myself in attempt to find someone willing to whisper something about what was going on. I really needed to explain to her that I has no idea what she wanted from me, but I had to do it without making myself look vulnerable, because I was, extremely vulnerable when I was _that _deep in thought.

"I was thinking, could you maybe repeat yourself or explain to me what we're talking about?" I asked when I realized there was now ay to ask that and still sound like you knew what was going on. It. Could. Not. Be. Done.

Sango smiled warmly before saying, "Kagome asked you if you'd like to help us win against Naraku when the time comes. Supposedly you're quite strong." I smiled back at her as warmly as I could before shaking my head. I have enough trouble on my own; I didn't need to add 'fighting some random guy' to my list. First and fore most, I need to find _**_. **_

The 2 girls traveling with Inuyasha nodded before walking out of the hut and left me with Rin, Sesshomaru and Kaede. "Ye are feeling better, I presume?" She says and I nod because she made it sound like a question.

"I'm fine,"

"Are ye sure ye wont need anything else before you go on your way?"

"I'm sure,"

The old woman just nods before smiling softly, with care in her eyes, which made me feel bad for giving her half assed answers. "Alright then, ye should be going soon,"

Rin grabs my hand and tugs me out the door while saying, "Come Itami-sama, Jaken and Ah-Uhn are waiting for us by the river!" she drags me towards the water current, Sesshomaru fallowing steadily behind us.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to face it, but my destiny was soon awaiting me.

**Authors note: Ok so that last bit was corny and I was inspired by the Sims 2 Gypsy lady who sells love potions, but it's true. Your destiny is always waiting for you, whether you're worried for it or not. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, if it seems rushed, you know why.**

**Please review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: Sorry for the chapter being so short, it was not intended!**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Ah fuck. Was the update wait really that long? I swear I didn't try it's just I've been so wrapped up in my life, and I've stopped getting up at 5:30 in the morning so I cant work on my fanfics then any more. And I went to go see the new Harry Potter on opening night and I've just really lost intrest in Inuyasha. No I'm not leaving this fanfic, I hate doing that and only do it when it can't be avoided no matter what I do, and even then I usually try starting over again because I hate leaving things unfinished. But anyways I really hope you can forgive me, and I'll keep your mind off of my lateness and break down screaming fit (yes I actually did start screaming at my brother… I'm really tired and I regret I regret it now) and let you read this chapter!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 9**

I soon learnt that traveling with Sesshomaru was worst then I thought it would be, and I found that out in a mere 2 days.

Sesshomaru had completely ignored my request to find my friend, and instead found it fit to go after the infamous Naraku without his dimwitted brother knowing. Apparently, Sesshomaru had a score to pay with him, but I was too angry to care about the score. I really would have been better off going with Inuyasha and Kagome, but no, I was deprived of my freedom because some ass hole thinks it's acceptable to treat me like his slave!

Or at least, that's what it's like when others around He only acts this arrogant during the day, when his behavior is monitored by the rest of the world, at night, when the rest of the world is asleep, I can honestly say that he's noticeably nicer, okay well not nicer, more like warmer, but still, it definitely gives him more depth then I thought the pale aloof demon had.

I looked at the sun that was setting behind the hill and then looked at Rin. She was already dragging her feet slightly from the lack of sleep, not that I blame her. I don't think getting 4 hours of sleep a night is good for someone her age - Or for anyone at any age for that matter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's tired!" The small girl complained as she wrapped her thin arms around my waist, which surprised me greatly, and I ended up just starring at the girl since I wasn't sure how to respond to it.

Sesshomaru Turned and looked at the girl before looking at a tree nearby and then back at Rin. She took the hint and ran towards the tree and lied against it before yawning, "See you tomorrow Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Miss Itami!" she said happily before closing her eyes and curling up into a ball, obviously trying to keep what little warmth she had, so I sighed before giving her the blanket I had wrapped around my shoulders, feeling the cold hit my skin almost immediately.

"Thank you, Miss Itami!" She said and I smiled at her before looking at Sesshomaru, who was speaking to Jaken in a low voice. I wondered what they could be talking about, but not long enough for the thought to be counted as important, so I'm not really sure why I'm telling you so, considering it's almost completely irrelevant but whatever. I can't take it back any more.

Jaken nodded wearily before taking Ah-Uhn's reins and walking off into the distance. Sesshomaru turned around and caught me starring. Immediately responding poorly.

"Woman, what is it that you want from this Sesshomaru?" asked and I just sighed before leaning back on the tree.

"I want to be able to find my friend, and I cannot do so if we're looking for this Naraku. I bare no grudge against him either, considering no one has really told me why everybody wants revenge." I explained to him with annoyance filling each word. All I wanted was freedom, which I thought I had gotten. Guess not.

"Leave, if that's what fits your purpose," He said without any emotion slipping into his words. They were clean cut and cold, 2 things that I guess described Sesshomaru pretty well.

"I can't," I told him simple and he shrugged before sitting down on the grass, putting his back against the bark and positioning himself so he didn't have to look at me. It offended me that he couldn't even look at me when I was talking to him, but I let it go and decided it wasn't that important since it was late and he was probably just as tired as I was.

"Hn," He told me as if it contained all the answers to every question, which made me roll my eyes. He probably did think he was that great. **(A/N: In Bed. Hehehe) **

"I'm going to sleep now, Sesshomaru, you should probably think about doing so sometime soon too," I told him as I closed my eyes, and let myself fall back into the land of dreams.

_~In Dream~_

_Pain._

_That's all I could feel, see and hear. I was screaming as loud as I ever had before. What's the hell is this? Am I bleeding? Where's the blood? I see no blood but I feel blood! _

_I could hear laughter coming from someone near me. He had a dark voice, laced with sarcasm and I could tell that he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with… What had I down to mess with him?_

"_Itami Mizari, you thought you can avoid fighting me?" he asked as he chuckled deeply. I thought I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place whom it belonged to._

_Something spilled out of my mouth - or at least, that's what it felt like, I couldn't see the blood on my fingers when I wiped it off – as he I felt something hit my back. I couldn't figure out what the object was, but I knew it wasn't a sword for it drew no new blood._

"_Pathetic, truly pathetic, Itami. I expected more of a challenge from you," He told me before everything went dark._

_~End of dream!~_

Authors note: and that was that, I hope I'm all forgiven for the wait, it would be really appreciated if you could review! Also, check out my new Death Note Fanfics.

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: heh. Wow. Long wait, eh? Blame the expo science I just finished, or the fact that I'm in love with death note, or the fact that that phase is slowly going away and I'm slowly falling for Darker Than Black, or the fact that… okay you can blame it on a lot! BUT ENJOY!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

InuYasha: Everlasting lost love

**Chapter 9**

I woke up with sweat covering my body and me painting wildly… I was alive… That's great… but that was so real… too real…

"Woman, what would be bothering you?" Asked Sesshomaru and I jumped when I heard his voice, since it was completely dark out and I couldn't see him.

I looked up at the sky and saw that not a star was shown and that I couldn't see the moon.

"I just dreamt of something that was everything but pleasant… Where are you?" I asked as I tried to see something threw the heavy veal of darkness. Still nothing. I couldn't even see Rin.

"You cannot see me, woman?" He asked and I could hear his voice, it was by my ear but when I turn to see him, I didn't see him at all, and I could just barely make out the tree right beside me. It was too dark. 

"Should I be able to?" I whined as a pushed hair out of my eyes and turned my head towards where he should be, only to feel his face hit my own, but despite this I still couldn't s-what's touching my lips?

A few seconds past and the soft lips that were touching my own pulled away, and I blinked and was glad that I couldn't see him, since I think he just kissed me and I'm not sure whether to be angry, violated or pleased.

Sp, because of lack of knowledge, I picked all three.

"What was that for?"

"hn,"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"hn,"

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled, annoyed by his lack of response before getting up, fully intending to leave (despite not being able to see him or other people,) but was stopped by a strong, cold hand grabbing my wrists and pulling me back down.

"Woman, you will be going no where a the moment, this Sesshomaru will not allow it."

"hn," I told him, just to spite him as I stuck my tongue out playfully, like Rin had done once or twice, feeling completely childish all the while.

He muttered something that sounded like 'this woman is intolerable' before letting go of my wrist and forcing me down so I was sitting with my back against the tree.

This was when Rin woke up.

"Good Morning, Miss. Itami!" she said in a singsong voice and I tried to understand why she was up while it was still dark out, so I asked my question out loud to no one in particular and got no answer from anyone.

…

Minutes past while an awkward silence placed itself in our conversation before it clicked. It wasn't dark out; it was completely sunny.

"Woman, are you blind?" Sesshomaru managed to say and I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I could see the trees and the path that we were walking on the day before, it just looked like night and like there was no moon.

"Miss Itami, are you alright?" Asked Rin in a worried voice and I just sighed.

"I can't see stars, suns or moon, everything is constantly night and I can't see houses or people or anything unnatural, no I don't think I'm alright." I told the girl shortly, annoyed that I was suffering right after having a less then wonderful dream, speaking of which, who was that man in my dream?

"Lord Sesshomaru, we need to help Miss Itami! Who could've done such a horrible thing?" The girl asked as she gave me a tight hug.

There was a pause in the conversation until Sesshomaru poked me in the forehead, and I instinctively looked up to see no one.

"Could it be Naraku, Milord?" asked Jaken in a shaky voice.

"We Shall see," Said the white haired dog demon before picking my up bridal style and carrying me away, Ah-Uhn, Jaken and Rin fallowing safely behind.

Authors Note: So what did you guys get for Christmas? I'm not Christian, however for some reason my older brother still gives me gifts on Christmas. He bought me a netbook and a Bass that I have named Blake Hei-Mail-Bob'ert-'Maru Lawliet. Blake for my best friend and other half of my brain, Becca (Its her ninja name, mines Edge 8D), Hei for Hei from Darker than Black, Mail for Matt from Death Note, Bob'ert for my boyfriend (his middle name is Robert) and my first guitar teacher, Harry Bob, 'Maru for Sesshomaru and Moryomaru and Lawliet for L from Death note. Lol I called the Netbook L Lawliet, and my username on it is "I'mNotKira"

Question of the day: What is the name of your favorite CD?

Please Review!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


End file.
